You've Won Completely
by Lizbizz
Summary: What would happen if Christine choose Erik after she heard Past the point of no return. No Raoul bashing. One shot. Erik x Christine


Christine walked out onto stage singing her line while looking up at box five and meeting Raoul's eyes. He then curtly nodded in her direction. She then sat in her position on the stage, waiting for Paiani to come back on stage. That's when she heard the man who could control her every thought with just his voice.

You have come here in prosuite of your deepest urge.

In pursuit of that wish until now has been silent...silent

I have come here that are passions my fuse and merge

Christine fluttered her eyes shut listening to her angel sing. She mentally tried to stop herself, but couldn't, she was trying not to lose control of her thoughts failing miserably.

In your mind you have already succumb to me dropped all defenses

Completely succumb to me, now you are here with me no second

thoughts you've decided, decided.

Christine slowly got to her feet, making eye contact with Erik as she did. He then slowly made his way towards her, their eyes never faltering.

Past the point of no return, no backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end

Past the thought of if or when , no use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend.

Slowly circling her as if she was his prey he then swiftly put his hand around her neck,

What raging fire shall flood the soul,

what rich desires unlocks its door

seductively, he then dragged his hands down her arm.

What sweet seduction lies before us.

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

As Erik lead her to the center of the stage,

her brain finally caught up with what was going on she then dropped her hand from his, walking away from him and pulling the sleeves up on her dress, looking back at him again.

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn

Beyond the point of no return.

Erik finished his solo and looking at Christine asking her with his eyes if she would continue, challenging her to continue with the song, coxing her even. Shaking her head she made up her mind.

You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry

To that moment when speech disappears into silents..silents

She looked up at Raul saying goodbye to him with her eyes. She then continued with her part.

I have come here hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imaged are bodies

Entwined defenseless and silent

Now I am here with you no second thoughts

I've decided...decided.

Christine looked at Erik nodding her head as if telling him that she wanted him and him alone.

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun

Making their way towards the spiral staircase, Christine sang her heart out to Erik never taking her eyes from his. Stopping every turn to look at him for only moment.

Past the thought of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we to wait before were one

When will the blood begin to raise

The sleeping bud burst into bloom

When will the flame at last consume us.

As they reached the top of the makeshift bridge above the stage they made eye contact once more, they then, made their way towards the other.

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

Christine put her arms against his chest as if to stop him,

The Bridge is crossed,

Erik grabbed her arm spinning her so her back was up against his front. Putting his hands over hers,

so stand and watch it burn

he then slowly moved her right hand from her waist, her chest, and stopping at her neck.

We've past the point of no return…

Roul watched the scene in front of him realizing why Christine looked at him the way she did, she was saying good bye. That's when he heard their song come out of Erik's lips but with words for him and her.

Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime

Lead me save me from my solitude

Christine turned to look at the man in front of her, as she heard his version of Raoul's and her song,

Say you want me with you here beside you

She knew right then that she loved the man in the mask with all of heart.

Anywhere you go let me go to

Christine

That's all I ask of you.

When he fished his song Erik was shocked to find Christine's lips upon his own. He froze for only a moment and then kissed her with just as much force. Finally coming up for air Erik found the lever that would make the trap door open under them which, would lead to his home. Pushing the lever with his foot he then sent them threw the paper fire in the middle of the stage.


End file.
